


第二轮

by rosegrose



Category: all东
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegrose/pseuds/rosegrose





	第二轮

ooc慎  
双xing东东  
qj，lj  
脏话有

尤东东跟着学姐去蹦迪，一群学校的风云人物，坐在卡座上，抽烟，划拳喝酒。尤东东接过学姐推上来的软饮，小口小口地喝着，高台上有外国女人在跳脱衣舞，东东的腰突然被人摸了一把，东东警觉地回头看，隔壁桌上摆了一个黑桃标志，在变换颜色，学姐喝了一口酒，凑近东东耳边，“黑桃，一瓶一万多”

尤东东吓一跳，凑近学姐耳边说：“真有钱啊！”学姐点点头，尤东东又看了一眼，一个扎小揪的小哥哥看过来，对东东笑笑，东东受宠若惊地傻笑几下，那个小哥哥坐到东东背后，贴近东东的耳朵，“我叫井然，你呢”东东没听清，音乐声太大了，井然掏出手机，打上一行字。

我叫井然，第二轮约吗？

东东还不懂什么是第二轮，学姐就把他推到隔壁桌，东东一脸懵地坐到一群帅哥中间，井然搂住他的腰，一双手突然抚摸东东的大腿，东东往井然怀里躲，井然微微笑，那双手更过分，直接伸进东东的裆部，揉捏起来，东东开口大叫，左边的穿西装的凑近，直接嘴对嘴，给东东灌了一大口酒，东东咳嗽几下，咽了下去，有一个刚下高台，浑身是汗，掐住东东的下巴，狠狠亲起来，东东的衣服从后面撩起来，东东惊慌地挣扎，太迟了，井然摸到了他的胸罩，立刻硬了，性器贴在东东的腰上，在他耳边骂道“骚货！”

尤东东着急地拉下衣服，咬了一口正在亲他的人，那人不太开心，凑近东东耳边大喊“我叫柯泽！记住啊，忘记就操死你！”尤东东夹紧双腿，一脸茫然，他想叫学姐，学姐坐在一个男人腿上，忘我地亲吻，东东无措地坐在中间，柯泽挤在东东身后，手钻进东东的裤子，东东扭动身体，井然抓住他的手，装西装的男人趁机吻上东东的唇，男人亲亲东东的耳朵，“我叫樊伟，一会也去第二轮”

东东急得要掉眼泪，柯泽的手，已经摸到他湿漉漉的雌花，柯泽啧舌，“等会肯定要被干烂！骚逼！”东东的手被放在井然的裆部，井然拉开裤链，性器在东东手心摩擦，樊伟勾住东东的舌尖，狠狠地吮吸，东东的胸口剧烈起伏，柯泽的手指在雌穴里抽动，尤东东咬一口樊伟的舌尖，小声地恳求，“我是第一次，求求你了，不要！”樊伟不爽地揪住尤东东的头发，尤东东可怜兮兮地看着他，樊伟又觉得他可怜又可爱，傻乎乎的。

柯泽把手指抽出来，放进东东的嘴里搅拌，井然抓住东东的手，按在性器上撸动，尤东东在柯泽身上扭动，把柯泽引得一身火，用手掐住东东的屁股肉，性器顶在他股间。樊伟也摸进尤东东的裤子里，碰到了东东的雌穴，更加兴奋，手指在里面扣弄，樊伟咬住东东的耳朵，“宝贝儿，你好棒啊！”尤东东轻轻啜泣，屁股里夹着一根鸡巴，手里握了一根。

井然这座，三个人紧紧围着尤东东，一个穿皮衣的搂住一个前凸后翘的洋妞儿，来到井然这儿，看见哭泣的尤东东，裤子拉开，衣服也被拉起来，手里握着鸡巴，屁股被顶地一动一动，樊伟的手指在雌穴里抠挖，细细的腿发着抖，“哎哟，怎么哭了？”穿皮衣的扔下洋妞儿，手解开东东的胸罩，握住小小的乳房，黏糊糊地和东东亲嘴儿，在东东的耳边说：“我，罗浮生，你胸真小，给你揉揉大！”

尤东东呜呜大叫，音乐声那么大，群魔乱舞，根本没人管。雪白的胸脯在罗浮生手里，揉来揉去，东东的嘴被亲肿，下唇疼，井然啧了一声，射在东东的手里。柯泽憋得不行，“走走走，第二轮！罗浮生，你去吗？”罗浮生揪揪东东的乳头，“走啊！”樊伟把手指上的水，擦在东东的裤子上，“井然，走，去我那里”

尤东东腿软，委屈地跑到学姐那里，学姐已经瘫在沙发上，不省人事。东东被罗浮生抓住，直接扛在肩上，东东又怂又怕，井然摸一把东东的屁股，走到夜店门口，停了一辆加长林肯，这群公子哥，等保镖开车门，把东东塞进去，一个一个坐进去。井然打了个哈欠，柯泽嘲笑一句，“井哥，困了？”樊伟挑挑眉，罗浮生掐住东东的脖子，用力啃咬，“这第二轮才刚刚开始呢！”

东东害怕极了，“放我走吧，我不想去”井然捏捏东东的手心，“B大美术系大一，尤东东，最近很缺钱，对吧？第二轮，和我们去，乖乖的，最少十万”樊伟让东东扫他的微信，东东摇摇头，“我不要钱，让我走吧！”柯泽冷笑一声，“别给脸不要脸，你是双性人的事，就这么想让别人知道吗？”罗浮生摇摇手机，“加个微信呗，我挺喜欢你的，又骚又可怜，我的菜！”

尤东东无助地说：“我手机丢在店里了，让我回去拿，好吗？”罗浮生一巴掌扇倒尤东东，“贱货，再摆谱，我打死你！”樊伟拉住罗浮生，“打废了，就不能玩了”尤东东眼镜摔在车上，脸颊红肿一块，他颤抖地掏出手机，一个个加上了，每个人给东东转了十万块，逼着东东收下钱。

尤东东把眼镜戴起来，樊伟拿手帕擦擦他的眼泪，“乖一点，别犯傻”樊伟看着东东哭唧唧的样子，其实已经硬得疼。井然摸摸尤东东的脸颊，“罗浮生，你太用力了”罗浮生又转了五万给东东，他拍拍东东的头，“我错了，小甜心，原谅我哦”

尤东东捏紧自己的衣角，抖着腿，柯泽按住他的腿，“现在别抖腿，一会到床上，有你抖的”罗浮生痞笑，“不止腿吧！”井然和樊伟都笑了。

樊伟郊外的一栋别墅，东东被柯泽抱在怀里，雌穴被破处，操得全是水声，尤东东疼得大叫，嘴里塞进罗浮生的性器，井然用力操着后穴，樊伟掐住东东的乳尖拉扯，柔嫩的乳尖肿肿的，东东的子宫被精液浇灌成熟，后穴合不拢，大腿发抖，性器射不出来，只能流尿。

尤东东全身没有一块，没有印记的，吻痕，咬痕，指痕，樊伟接着干他的雌穴，雌花阴唇外翻，阴蒂玩到破皮，一摸阴蒂，雌穴就高潮不止，罗浮生边揉东东的奶子边干后穴，嘴里还嫌东东的胸小，东东早就听不见罗浮生的声音，井然给他喂了点药，东东舔舔嘴唇，双眼无神，难耐地张开腿，肚子里晃荡的是精液，嘴里含的也是精液。

尤东东不知道自己是怎么回的宿舍，浑身疼，像浑身粉碎性骨折，他把钱存进银行卡，再慢慢转给父母。东东被破处之后，一直神不守舍，有的时候晚上，在宿舍里面露痴态，用手指去扣挖前后穴，床摇得咯吱咯吱响，舍友胡杨偷偷对着东东的床位打手枪。一天罗浮生给东东发了一张，那天抓着三根性器的图，还有一条微信：明晚十点，我们去接你。


End file.
